fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Things You Probably Didn't Know Until Now: One Hot Minute
Dave Navarro is a member of Jane's Addiction. He joined Red Hot Chilli Peppers for their sixth album, One Hot Minute. He was fired before Californication. The only song they play in tours from that album is "Pea" but they've teased two other songs (I wish they played "Aeroplane," tho). The Question: 'Why was Navarro fired? Other stuff The Peppers have made four successful albums after Navarro's depature (''Californication, By the Way, Stadium Arcadium ''and ''I'm with You) but '''who replaced him as the guitarist? 'DO NOT USE WIKIPEDIA OR ANY INTERNET SITE FOR THE ANSWERS. JUST SAY WHAT YOU KNOW IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT IT. It's okay if you don't know the answer, just say what you think or know about the ''One Hot Minute album. ' Songs that Dave Navarro created, wrote or composed (I think :P) Red Hot Chilli Peppers *"Warped," "Aeroplane," "Deep Kick," "My Friends," "Coffee Shop," "One Big Mob," "Walkabout," "Tearjerker," "One Hot Minute," "Falling into Grace," "Shallow be Thy Game" and "Transcending" (''One Hot Minute). "Pea" is played completely fine without Navarro so I doubt that he was playing guitar in that song. They've teased "My Friends" and "Walkabout" without Navarro. *"I Found Out" (Working Class Hero: A Tribute to John Lennon) *"Love Rollercoaster" (Beavis and Butt-head do America) *"My Friends" (Greatest Hits) *"Aeroplane" (Road Trippin' Through Time) *"Suffragette City" (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Covers EP) Solo *"Rexall," "Hungry," "Sunny City," "Mourning Son," "Everything," "Not for Nothing," "Avoiding the Angel," "Very Little Daylight," "Venus in Furs," "Slow Motion Sickness," "Easy Girl," "Somebody Else" and "The Bed" (Trust No One) *''Rhimorse ''- I dunno what the songs in there are Jane's Addiction *"Trip Away," "Whores," "Pigs in Zen," "1%," "I Would for You," "My Time," "Jane Says," "Rock n Roll," "Sympathy" and "Chip Away" (Jane's Addiction) *"Up the Beach," "Ocean Size," "Had a Dad," "Ted, Just Admit It," "Standing in the Shower... Thinking," "Summertime Rolls," "Mountain Song," "Idiots Rule," "Jane Says," "Thank You Boys" and "Pig's in Zen" (Nothing's Shocking) *"Stop," "No One's Leaving," "Ain't No Right," "Obvious," "Been Caught Stealing," "Three Days," "Then She Did," "Of Course" and "Classic Girl" (Ritual de lo habitual) *"Kettle Whistle," "Ocean Size," "My Cat's Name Is Maceo," "Had a Dad," "So What," "Jane Says," "Mountain Song," "Slow Divers," "Three Days," "Ain't No Right," "Up the Beach," "Stop," "Been Caught Stealing," "Whores" and "City" (Kettle Whistle) *"True Nature," "Strays," "Just Because," "Price I Pay," "The Riches," "Superhero," "Wrong Girl," "Everybody's Friend," "Suffer Some," "Hypersonic" and "To Match the Sun" (Strays) *"Stop," "Ocean Size," "Whores," "Ted, Just Admit It," "Ain't No Right," "Had a Dad," "Superhero," "Been Caught Stealing," "Just Because," "Three Days," "I Would for You," "Classic Girl," "Summertime Rolls," "Mountain Song," "Pigs in Zen" and "Jane Says" (Up from the Catacombs - The Best of Jane's Addiction) *"Jane Says," "Pigs in Zen," "Mountain Song," "Had a Dad," "I Would for You," "Idiots Rule Demo," "Classic Girl Demo," "Up the Beach Demo," "Suffer Some Demo," "Thank You Boys Demo," "Summertime Rolls Demo," "City Demo," "Ocean Size Demo," "Stop! Demo," "Standing in the Shower... Thinking Demo," "Ain't No Right Demo," "Three Days Demo," "Ted, Just Admit It... Demo," "Maceo Demo," "No One's Leaving Demo," "My Time Rehearsal," "Been Caught Stealing Remix," "Ripple," "Don't Call Me Ni**er, Whitey," "L.A. Medley," "Kettle Whistle," "Whole Lotta Love," "1970," "Bobhaus," "Drum Intro," "Up the Beach," "Whores," "1%," "No One's Leaving," "Ain't No Right," "Then She Did," "Had a Dad," "Been Caught Stealing," "Three Days," "Mountain Song," "Stop," "Summertime Rolls," "Ocean Size," "Standing in the Shower... Thinking," "Of Course," "Ted, Just Admit It," "Mountain Song" and "Stop!" (A Cabinet of Curiosities) *"Underground," "End to the Lies," "Curiosity Kills," "Irresistible Force," "I'll Hit You Back," "Twisted Tales," "Ultimate Reason," "Splash a Little Water on It," "Broken People" and "Words Right Out of My Mouth" (The Great Escape Artist) Deconstruction *"L.A. Song," "Single," "Get at 'Em," "Iris," "Dirge," "Fire in the Hole," "Son," "Big Sur," "Hope," "One," "America," "Sleepyhead," "Wait for History," "That is All" and "Kilo" (Deconstruction) Janet Jackson *"What'll I Do" (Janet Remixed) *"Black Cat" (Rock Witchu Tour) Nine Inch Nails *"Piggy" (Further Down the Spiral) Alanis Morissette *"You Oughta Know" (Jagged Little Pill) Marilyn Manson *"I Don't Like the Drugs" (Mechanical Animals) Guns N' Roses *"Oh My God" (End of Days) P. Diddy *"Bad Boy for Life" (The Saga Continues...) Christina Aguilera *"Fighter" (Stripped) Gene Simmons *"Firestarter" (A**hole) Glenn Hughes *"Soul Mover" and "She Moves Ghostly" (Soul Mover) Tommy Lee *"Tired" (Tommyland: The Ride) The Panic Channel *"Teahouse of the Spirits," "Left to Lose," "Bloody Mary," "Why Cry," "Awake," "She Won't Last," "Said You'd Be," "Outsider," "Blue Bruises," "Night One," "Listen," "Lie Next to Me" and "Untitled" (One) Dead Celebrity Status *"We Fall, We Fall" (Blood Music) Category:Blog posts